The strangest of journeys!
( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = MINI-DORAMA (Nagatsuki Yoru & Satsuki Aoi) - "The strangest of journeys!" |kanjisongtitle = ミニドラマ（長月夜&皐月葵）「The strangest of journeys!」 |englishsongtitle = Mini-drama (Nagatsuki Yoru & Satsuki Aoi) - "The strangest of journeys!" |producer = N/A |release = September 18, 2015 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation 00:00 is walking falls/being dropped Yoru: *sigh* The books I thought that I would read but never read are piling up. Aoi: Me too. Oh~… *put’s the books down* Yoru: Ahaha, we two have piled up a lot of books for sure. Aoi: Yeah. I didn’t have time because of the work but the feeling that I want to read isn’t gone so I ended up buying it. So you can now make a tower of the books I still didn’t read… Yoru: Right~ But, both of us are having a day off today! I have tea and snacks ready too. That means…! Aoi: Let’s enjoy reading in the fall. Yoru: Oh! Just kidding being flipped Yoru: Hm… Aoi: Hm… being flipped Yoru: Oh… Oh? The tea is gone… Let’s bring some more. Aoi, Aoi, do you want a refill? Aoi: Mm… Yoru: Hehehe, he’s spacing out. Let’s bring the tea in a big tea pot. opens Yoru: Huh? Eh. Forest? Ha!? Eh!? I-I was in my room reading books with Aoi. A-Aoi! There’s a forest on the other side of the door! E-Eeeeh!!! The door is gone! Why? How? Where is here? Eh… calm down, calm down Nagatsuki Yoru. This is that, like the day I suddenly got rabbit ears, this is just a dream and I fell asleep while reading a book. Then… Then… weird animal sound Yoru: Where…. is here…? 02:28 Yoru: *Sigh* I think I walked a lot, but the scenery of the forest didn’t change. It doesn’t seem like a forest where dangerous animals would live in though. It’s really…. a beautiful forest like in a dream. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do or where I’m supposed to go. I feel that if I opened my eyes so will I fly to a different scene- moves Yoru: Hm? Something is coming closer. Is it best if I run away, but I feel like it would be bad if I run away! Um… Aoi: Hm~? Is someone there? Yoru: That voice. Aoi! Aoi: I’m certainly Aoi. Yoru: Aoi! Thanks god! Even if it’s a dream so is it best to be with someone you know in an unknown place-! Together… huh? Aoi: You look familiar to someone, but he has white ears. You don’t have any. Yoru: He’s having…. Rabbit…. Ears…. Aoi: Who are you…? Aoi: I see… You’re a student from a world far away from here and got teleported to this world. Yoru: Teleported… Sounds like a game. That’s right, I think the mostly of it is right. Aoi: You don’t have to use Keigo. Yoru: But, Aoi, I mean, Aoi-san is the prince of this country, right? Um… The prince of a rabbit clan country. Aoi: Exactly. But I told you, right? Unlike your world so are nobles not being born into one but they are normal people who got randomly chosen by the heaven. So I’m saying that you don’t need to make a big deal of it. Than’s why I want you to to relax a bit, Yoru. I want you to treat me like your friend Aoi in the other world. *sparkle* Yoru: Aaaah~…. Aoi, you’re fitting too much in your role as the prince. It’s my own dream so that was nice. Aoi: Yoru? Yoru: Aaah! Nevermind me, I was talking about myself. I mean, my own story. This is my own dream so I don’t need to bother thinking about the details. T-then, Aoi, I’ll listen to you, is it okay for me to talk to you like Aoi in my world without Keigo? Aoi: Yes, of course! The Yoru I know used Keigo when speaking with me for the first time. We’re now talking normally. So using Keigo again with that face makes it a bit awkward for me. Yoru: Oh. Um, so the me in this world is having white rabbit ears, right? Aoi: Yeah. To be more exactly so is he like your sibling, working in an annex. Yoru: ? Aoi: Mm… Nevermind. Then, if you don’t mind, can you tell me more about yourself. Yoru: Eh! Aoi: I’m interested~ About everything outside this world. I haven’t heard anything since the day the white evil lord came with his friends and went through the barrier between this world and their world and the barrier got a bit weaker. So there are times where people like this Yoru get’s caught up. Yoru: Huh… Aoi: It’s a very big existence between different worlds and dimensions. Ah, don’t worry, people who get’s caught in it can get home. It’s just communicating through a dream. If you wake up so will everything be just like before. Yoru: Ah… My dream… The setting is so detailed, it makes me surprised. Is it the effect from the manga Arata lent me? Or is it the effect from the movie I watched with You? I’m sure easy to effect… Above that so did the white evil lord get mentioned… That’s definitely Shun-san… Ahahaha…. I’m sorry, Shun-san. Aoi: Yoru? Yoru: I’m sorry, it’s nothing, it’s nothing. Then, is it okay if I talk about my world? Aoi: Yeah, I want to hear about it, about the world you live in. Yoru: Okay, then, first of all… For me so is Aoi someone who’s really like you, we live in the same building and have the same work. We really get along. Aoi: Really? Even in this world so am I getting along with you. It somehow makes me happy. Yoru: It makes me happy too. I’m honored since it seems like I’m getting along with Aoi in this world too. Aoi: Since the both of us loves reading and we always talk about the same topics. We read books together and recommend books to each other. It’s a mystery, even though it’s different worlds so are we the same in different worlds…. 09:51 wind Yoru: Um… Oh? D-DESERT! All of sudden so am I in the middle of a desert! Eeeh!! W-wait a moment! I-I was just talking with prince Aoi! *sigh* As expected from a dream, no mercy. I’ve never seen a desert before but my imagination ability seems to be really high… *sigh* As expected, the sun here is really strong. So hot! *sigh* In such a wide world, so am I alone. Such an awesome scenery. Whenever I go so is it only sand I can see. Seeing such a dream… Am I tired? Trumpet~ Yoru: I-it’s a ball!? It’s a dress! That woman’s hairstyle is awesome! and bombs Yoru: W-WAR!?!??!?!? I’M AGAINST WARS!!!! AAAAAH!!! clocks and people talking Yoru: E-eh…. Is this a Bazaar somewhere? There’s a lot of things here~ Eh. Ah! I-I don’t understand your language… Club products? I don’t want it! Chicken!? What is it doing there? COW!? I DON’T NEED IT!! I WON’T BUY IT!!! Waves? (I’m starting to get confused too people) Yoru: Uwahahaha!!! I’M NOT SCARED!!! Aoi: AAAAAAAH!!!! OH!? Yoru!? Yoru: AOI!? WHY ARE YOU HERE?! WHAT IS THIS SITUATIO- Aoi: That’s dangerous!!! I don’t really know what’s going on, but be careful from biting your tongue. Yoru: AAAAAH!?! Aoi: Yoru!!! It’s really hard to make you hear it. Yoru: Isn’t there the option to not say it at all!?!?!? Aoi: I’m fine with that too but since we’re going on an adventure together so am I recommending you to be extra careful!!!! In a mental way!!!! Yoru: Even if you say so, so do I only have a bad feeling about this, Aoi!!!! Aoi: Looks like this event will soon end!!! Yoru: EVENT!!! DON’T TELL ME, NO WAY!!! Aoi: Yeah, I think it’s that “no way”! Maaan that surprised me~ Yoru: DON’T SAY IT WITH SUCH A HAPPY FACE!!! Aoi: Aaah, but there’s no choice but to smile now. Yoru & Aoi: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Yoru: WE’RE FALLING!!!! WE’RE FALLING!!!! Yoru & Aoi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! wind Yoru: Aaaah! Ah… oh….. This time… pampas grass field. I fell from a waterfall… I see… This is a dream after all. Aoi: That’s right. It’s a dream. Yoru: Aoi! Aoi: Yoru, is it Yoru? Yoru: You too, are you Aoi? For me so is it Aoi from the world of my dreams though. Aoi: For me so are you Yoru from the world of my dreams. Yoru: I see~ Aoi: Yeah. I looked around in all kind of places. Yoru: Me too. *sigh* I’m tired, but it was fun. Aoi: For me too. *sigh* let’s sit down. Yoru: Yeah. *sits down* *sigh* The moon is big. It’s full moon. Moon watching in the world of my dreams. I’m being elegant in my own way… Aoi: Ahaha, I just though the same thing. Yoru: We are really in a dream right now… Aoi: Probably. Going to all kind of places, see all kind of things, talking to all kind of people. Just like in real life so is it colorful and the sound is smooth and refreshing. It was really interesting. I think it would be a waste to close my eyes. Yoru: Yeah. I wonder if we slept while reading. Aoi: I think so. That’s why we flew around to all kind of places. We two went to read the books we’ve been waiting to read. There’s all kind of views in my head. There’s fantasy, there’s non-fiction. Yoru: Ahaha, that’s right. We two ended up sleeping together, for sure. I hope we can talk about it and laugh about it when we wake up. I think so too. Aoi: We don’t know if we don’t wake up and take a look. Yoru: That’s right. Ahaha~ I hope we can talk about each others adventures when we wake up, to which places we went too. Aoi: Hahaha~ Yeah~ I look forward to it. But… Yoru: Yeah, but… After we look at the moon a little bit more, right? External links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Nagatsuki Yoru (mini-dramas) Category:Satsuki Aoi (mini-dramas)